Fragment/An Affectionate Message
Words of Light ;Message from Lightning There is no time in Valhalla. Events happen in chaotic order. Noel Kreiss, I already sent you to Serah's side. And yet, here I am in a place where we have yet to meet. You get used to it, I guess. My battles with Caius rage on, our conflict eternal. But should I lose even once, and existence be destroyed, an empty void is all that would remain. I cannot lose the war for Valhalla. I'm sorry, Serah. This nightmare realm is where I need you to be... Father's Song ;Message from Sazh Hey there, Serah, I've got some 'intel' for you. Well, it's something I heard from Lightning in a dream. The guy you're fighting, he's got some serious backup. How'd it go? 'Winged and fanged, born from chaos. A cursed beast of blackest night.' I'd tell you more, but her voice got cut off all of a sudden. Me? Right now I'm in some weird kinda palace. I get this feeling I'm gonna run into someone I know, but I never seem to find 'em. But don't you go worrying about ol' Sazh. You just watch your back! Vanille's Fruit ;Vanille's Echo I've wanted to apologize to you for so long, Serah. I'm the reason you were turned into a l'Cie. It's my fault you had to suffer. I couldn't say it before, so I'm saying it now. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. Did you know that you were the first miracle in all of this? You defied your l'Cie fate and turned to crystal of your own will. It was your miracle that showed Fang and me that we had the power to save Cocoon. So don't ever stop believing in yourself. You can make another miracle and protect Cocoon. I know you can do it. Fang's Crown ;Fang's Echo I meant to apologize when we met, but I never did. So, Serah, this is my chance. Everything was my fault. You were made into a l'Cie because I messed up. Sure, I helped you out a little, but that doesn't make things right. Vanille and I, we'll repay our debts by keeping Cocoon in the sky. It's not so bad. I have Vanille here with me, after all. Don't you worry about us, you just get yourself to Lightning. That Caius guy she's fighting? We've heard his name before. He's bad news—a real monster. So hurry along, and help your sister out. You're the one she needs to see more than anyone in this world! Hope's Message .]] ;A Letter from Hope Serah, can you hear me, out there in the future? I'm sending you an access code for a supply sphere. I trust this may help you in the fateful battle to come. Noel's Message ;A Letter from Noel of the Future Hey, Noel. You're not going to believe this, but this message is a message from you. I'm just a little further ahead in the timeline than where you are now. I've got a warning for you, my past self. Things are going to get a lot harder from here on out. But just remember to hang in there, no matter what. You just might surprise yourself; you're a lot tougher than you think. Serah's Message ;A Letter from Serah of the Future I don't know where I am. I can't hear anything. I can't see anything. It's cold, and dark, and I'm all alone. This place is... dead. But I don't have any regrets. I fought to the end. I never ran away. I just hope someone will remember me, now that I'm gone. Chocochick Down ;A Letter from Dajh Daddy went away for a while. He said he was going to help Serah and her friends. Let's do it Daddy! I want to help, too! Hey, remember my daddy's chocobo chick? Well, its a girl. So I've decided to call her Chocolina. Cool, huh? Lucky Coin ;Sazh's Soliloquy You wanna know what I think? This place I've ended up at, it's like a paradise for dead folk. See, some people die before they have a proper chance to live, but here they can enjoy themselves and forget about their regrets. Maybe in the beginning it was just a fairy tale, but some kind of cosmic switcheroo made it as real as day. Thing is, I'm not suppose to be here. I guess when Dajh and me got caught up in that mess a few years back, the powers-that-be thought I got killed or somethin'. But I didn't. I'm as alive as can be. So I'm leavin' and headin' back home to Dajh - just as soon as I hit one more jackpot! Priceless Gift ;Sazh's Soliloquy The casino owner told me somethin' interesting the other day. He said there's a Coliseum out in the Void Beyond. Supposedly, dead heroes from all over—or at least, copies of them—gather there to duke it out for honor and glory. Of course, I'm no hero, so it's got nothing to do with me. Makes me wonder, though. This palace is for dead people, and that Coliseum, too. Do you have to be dead to get into the Void Beyond? I sure hope not, cause I'm not done livin'! Lapis Lazuli ;Dreams of the Daughters In the future, Fang and I are called the 'daughters of the goddess,' right? It's kind of embarrassing, to be honest. When they say goddess, I guess they mean Etro. I remember her. When Fang and I first tried to hold up Cocoon, we felt this... kindly strength, surrounding us. It was the same feeling as back when I first turned to crystal. I bet Fang doesn't remember it as well as me, but I think maybe it was the goddess we felt. Although the priests back home always made her out to be much scarier than that. So maybe I'm wrong? Heliodor Ore ;Dreams of the Daughters While we're here, sleeping inside the pillar that holds up Cocoon, Lightning is fighting to protect Etro. I wonder why. Etro is a cruel goddess. She sends Eidolons to persecute dying l'Cie and slaughters her 'children' as carelessly as we swat flies. I don't really know what Lightning's game is, but I can tell you this. She's in a really bad place. Once she set foot in there, she had no way to get out. It's hard for her to be heard while she's in there, too. So, Serah, you've got to help. Listen to your heart—you might hear Lightning if you do. Carnelian ;Dreams of the Daughters Hope visited again. We always know when he does. He comes to check on the pillar. Fang and I are lost in our dreams, but even so, we know when our friends are close. We can feel them in our hearts. We're fine here, inside the crystal. But I worry about the future. I... I caused so much trouble for the people of Cocoon. And for Serah, and her sister, and their friends and family. Hope, we're counting on you to save the future and stop the tragedy from happening all over again! Celestine ;Dreams of the Daughters That idiot Snow is hell-bent on going to the Coliseum. There's nothing there, except dead fools fighting for a glory that no one will ever know. Is he really that obsessed with becoming strong? The worst part is, he's doing it for our sake. I really wish we could tell him to forget about us and help Serah and Lightning. It was our fault they got caught up in this mess in the first place. If things keep going the way they are, maybe our nightmares'll come true, and those two girls won't ever see each other again. Cosmo Aura ;Dreams of the Daughters Serah, can you hear me? Fang and I just had the most wonderful dream. We were in a place I didn't know, with a young man and woman who I've never met. They were laughing together, enjoying the moment. They were so happy. When I think that we're helping to build a future for people like that, the weight of Cocoon doesn't seem that heavy at all. Fang and I are here inside the crystal, but even so, we can feel you in our hearts. So, Serah, don't give up, okay? You can make a future where everyone can be happy again. I know you can. Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2